


Stay Here

by scifigeek14



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reminiscing, go for it friends, i'll go ahead and tag this with thorki cause they have the whole conversation in a bed, loki and thor's eyes are red and itchy for different reasons, more talks and feels, so like, yeah thats shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: Thor finds Loki in his bed ... not like that you pervs.





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoundlingMother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/gifts).



> This one is dedicated to FoundlingMother who wanted them to talk about Loki being a frost giant. There is a little bit about it here. But also there is going to be a more specifically directed one but taking place between two different characters later. But also, they requested something about the whole "will Loki go to valhalla when he dies' question. And little did they know that I was ALREADY writing this fic about it!

“What are you doing? Stop it.” Loki groused, his voice muffled by a pillow and his long hair. He blinked blearily down at Thor by his feet.

“If you are going to sleep in my bed, the least you could do is take off your boots first.” Thor scolded him gently as he tugged Loki’s other boot off and placed the pair by the foot of the bed.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” Loki insisted, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and tried to straighten out the tangles of his hair.

“Then what were you doing?”

“Nothing, just looking for you.”

“Are you sure you weren’t hiding from the Hulk?” Thor teased and, after chucking his own shoes, he came to sit next to Loki on the bed.

“No! I was not hiding from the big green beast. I just lost track of time. Your bed is comfortable.” Loki rubbed at his eyes again.

“Well, if you weren’t sleeping, you should. You look tired. Your eyes are all red.”

Loki quickly turned away from Thor and rubbed at his eyes again. If he were with anyone besides Thor he would pull up a hasty illusion to try to cover his red eyes, but he knew that Thor would be able to see through it.

“You’re right, brother, it is late. I should leave you to your rest.” Loki started to shuffle towards the edge of the bed to make his escape, but Thor grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the center.

“Stay.” He insisted. “It reminds me of that time when we were still young enough to be considered children, right after we started training, when you came to my bed in the middle of the night crying and wanting comfort. Your eyes were red then, too.” Loki bristled at Thor’s recollection. He didn’t like to be reminded of such a moment of weakness, especially one that took place after their formal training had started. “What were you crying about?”

“I don’t remember. That was ages ago.”

“I wasn’t talking about back then. What were you crying about just now?” Loki had materialized a knife in his hand and was trying to take a swipe at his brother before he even fully realized he’d done so. Thor tightened his grip on Loki’s wrist and managed to avoid the blade. Loki’s attack was half-hearted at best. If it hadn’t been, Thor would have had a knife in his thigh. “You might as well tell me. I won’t stop bothering you until you do. And, as you said to me many times growing up, bothering you is one of the few talents I have.”

Loki turned further away to hide his smile, but he let the knife disappear. Thor released his wrist once the imminent danger had passed and Loki collapsed back against the bed’s ornate headboard. He tried not to think too hard about what the bed may have been used for before they’d commandeered the ship and the newest King of Asgard had claimed it as his own. But not thinking of that, left him with only one thing to think about: the reason he had come looking for Thor in the first place—and ended up crying himself to sleep in his brother’s bed like a pathetic child.

“‘We’ll all be together again in Valhalla’. That’s what you said, right?” He asked, picking at a loose thread in the bed covering.

“I’ve said that many times.”

“What if … it’s not true?”

“What do you mean?” Thor asked, genuinely perplexed. “What if father lied to us and our people about Valhalla?”

“What if we won’t all be there together. I am a Frost Giant, Thor. It can’t have escaped your notice there’s no mention of their being welcomed into the halls of Valhalla.” Loki’s voice was spitting and cold.

To Thor’s credit, where he once would have brushed Loki’s concerns aside with a friendly pat on his back and an empty platitude, he instead sat in silent contemplation, analyzing the argument being presented to him. This new-found maturity was perhaps the sole reason that Loki had no plans to reclaim the throne. That, and, he’d decided he rather enjoyed having the King’s favor, for once.

“We were always taught that Valhalla waited for those who were amongst Asgard’s noble warriors. But now, Asgard is gone.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Asgard is not a place, it is a people.”

“A people I am not a part of.”

“Aren’t you?” Thor asked, sounding not at all like he didn’t already know the answer. “Were you not raised among Asgard’s people? Taught our values, our history, our culture? Are you not my brother, next in line for the throne? If you are not Asgardian, then neither am I. Besides, surely you don’t think that Hogun is not at rest in the halls of Valhalla as we speak. Would you not consider him to be a loyal Asgardian? And he was of Vanir blood. Being Asgardian is a choice. What do you choose?”

“Fine. Fine, then, brother.” Loki said, sitting up in a huff. “Allowing for your sentimentality, would you still call me a hero? A noble warrior?”

“Ah, well, that one is a little trickier.” Thor admitted with a slight sigh. He rubbed at the irritated skin below his eyepatch. The leather and metal eyepatch stayed on his face well and matched well with his armor. Its glamor reminded him of Odin’s own golden eyepatch. But it itched and scratched terribly. “I won’t pretend you haven’t done awful things.”

“To do so would be would be willful ignorance.”

“Something you’ve accused me of before many a time. But, no, I won’t deny your actions, nor will I look past them. In truth, I still haven’t forgiven you for all of it, even if I understand it now. But I also won’t deny your credits.” Loki’s eyebrows scrunched together in a way that was almost comical to Thor. “We wouldn’t be here now if it weren’t for your actions. You saved the lives of many and helped to secure Asgard’s future. That sounds pretty heroic to me.”

“Thank you.” Loki said. His voice was thicker than he would have liked so he cleared his throat before he spoke again. “Just remember to tout my heroism to your friends when we arrive on Earth.”

“Oh, I will! It’s going to take some serious convincing to ward them off. Provided, you keep out of trouble. I know how you enjoy embarrassing me in front of my friends but this time it is in your own best interest to prove me right for once.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Loki promised with a grin.

“I learned a long time ago never to trust anything you say when you smile like that.” He pushed Loki down on to the bed with a playful shove to his shoulder. “Stay here tonight; you look untrustworthy. I won’t loose you on my people while they sleep.”

“We haven’t shared a bed since we were eight.” Loki protested, but didn’t move to get up while Thor discarded some of his armor and set his eyepatch on a nearby table.

“Yes, I remember, you stabbed me in my sleep. Twice.” He yanked at the blankets under them until they could properly used as covers and settled down next to Loki.

“The people will talk.” Loki warned.

“So you’ve already said.” Thor closed his eye. “If unfounded rumors about the nature of our relationship are enough to cause my people to mistrust my rule as King then I am not a worthy King in the first place.”

Loki was still and silent for so long that Thor thought he’d fallen asleep. He peeked his eye back open to peer at his brother. He wasn’t asleep. He was staring at Thor with an unfamiliar look on his face. If Thor didn’t know better, he would have said it looked a bit like respect.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts for any more conversations you want to see. Can be between other characters too!
> 
> Up next is a convo between Loki and Korg! :D


End file.
